Questions
by Lavender and Hay
Summary: Mary tells Isobel about what Violet said about missing her if she marries Lord Merton, and Isobel tries to assuage Violet's fears.


**A scene I imagined after Violet confesses to Mary how much she'll miss Isobel if she married Lord Merton. Really hope you like it.**

She let most of the evening pass in an almost amicable silence, sitting by the fire, half-concetrating on the book in her hands. She waited Violet had sent Spratt and Denker up to bed for the night before she asked what she really wanted to know.

"You're very quiet this evening," she remarked softly, "What's the matter?"

Violet look up from the book in her own hands.

"Why ever should anything be the matter?" she asked in reply, looking back at Isobel over the top of her glasses.

"Well, that's what I thought at first," Isobel told her levelly, "As seen as I know, and I assumed you knew too, that I have no intention of marrying Lord Merton. But then Mary told me what you said-…"

"Did she now?" Violet asked, a little sharply.

"I know you'll say she had no business to, but I'm glad she did," Isobel told her.

She clasped her hands tightly in her lap as she watched Violet's expression. There was a moment's silence before she asked:

"You didn't think I was going to marry Dickie Merton, did you?"

Violet let out a sigh, taking off her glasses and putting them down on the table beside her book.

"I don't know, Isobel," she replied at last, with such honesty that Isobel was quite taken aback.

She blinked quickly.

"Do you think I would do that?" she asked in her surprise, before another thought occurred to her, "Would you leave me if Prince Kuragin asked you to marry him?"

"Of course, my dear, I would not," Violet replied, "But, as you rightly point out, there are thing Lord Merton can give you that we cannot have."

"You can't think that I need that?" Isobel replied softly, questioning with every inflection of her voice, "I'd rather spent what time I can with you, than spend all of my time with any man, married or not. Surely you know that?"

Violet was looking at her own lap, at the fabric descending down over her own knee to the floor. Her hand rested at the side of the couch, her index finger moving so slightly.

"I think I do," Violet replied, "In my heart. But I was frightened."

Isobel felt her face alter with the words. When her voice came out, it was strangled, almost.

"I don't want you to ever have to be frightened of anything I might do," she told her. Her voice shook a little, "I won't hurt you."

A smile perked the corners of Violet's lips.

"I know," she replied, "I know, Isobel. I'm sorry I doubted you."

Isobel blinked, slowly, calmly, taking in what Violet was saying.

"I will tell him, you know," she told her, "Soon. That I can't marry him. Don't worry, i won't tell him why. But I want to let him down gently."

"Of course you do," Violet replied, the smile perking her lips again, almsot sadly, "That's what I thought you were trying to do to me."

"Oh, Violet," Isobel stood up, and with a few short paces was sitting on the couch next to her, taking hold of her hands and gasping them soundly, "I won't let you down, my love. I promise you."

Violet's hand raised to rest very gently on Isobel's cheek, smoothing her skin tenderly. She gave her a brave smile, and said, "I know you won't, Isobel. I know."

"I love you," Isobel told her quietly, "Know that I love you."

Nudging her face closer to Violet's, she captured her lips softly, tenderly brushing them with her own. Violet responded, parting her lips a little beneath Isobel's and drawing her face even closer with her hand. Isobel's hands traced softly around her body, looping over her back to hold her. They rested their foreheads against one another as the kiss ended.

"Will you stay?" Violet asked her softly, timidly, almost.

"If you're asking anything other than if I'll sleep in your bed tonight, then I haven't made myself clear enough," Isobel warned her.

The smile spread across Violet's lips fully this time.

"Of course that's what I'm asking," she replied.

**End.**

**Please review if you have the time.**


End file.
